Loki: The Dark Heart
by steffy2106
Summary: This fanfic is Loki X OC centric. Will contain spoilers for Thor: The Dark World and will cross reference with the Avengers and also the Show Agents of SHIELD. Odin breaks out of his jail, Loki has to flee to Midgard where he meets Kate Ward and for the first time in his life he has to relate on a human and a woman...2 things he never trusted. I suck at summary but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hey guys!

I just watched _**Thor: The Dark World **_and my Loki crush just grew exponentially and now I feel like I have to write a fanfic about this damaged, broken and lovable character.

This story has no beta and please note English is not my first language…I am trying my very best though. And please review and let me know how you feel about the story it's a real challenge for me.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 1: **

Loki finally morphed back to his real form as he walked into Odin's quarters.

He sighed, sitting on the corner of his bed rubbing his eyes. Loki had been a master in morphing but spending all day, everyday pretending to be Odin was draining him and he had been doing so for the past couple of months.

Having the throne, pretending to be Odin was not as fun as he thought it would be. He couldn't do everything he wanted to do; he had to act like Odin to some extend even if he always thought the old man was a weak fool.

"I am king who cannot act as a king" he whispered walking to the mirror. "Is it my curse? Am I condemned to never exercise my birth right?" He asked rhetorically keeping his eyes lock on his reflection.

Loki shook his head, imagining Odin satisfied smile. When Loki locked him in the dungeon Odin had laughed at him.

"_You will never be able to be yourself son, nobody would ever follow you. You will have to be me, the man you abhor the most." _

"_Oh father, don't give yourself that much credit you are not important enough for me to abhor you. I 'nothing' you old fool. And now you're going to fade and die in this cell while I will reign over Asgard better than you ever did. You were always so self-righteous, but you are weak and scared. I will be a better king than you ever were." He said ever so calmly. _

_Odin had laughed and it took everything out of Loki not to kill him on the spot. "I give you a month son….a month." _

Loki came back to the present, and looked at his reflection once again. His eyes were now glistering with unshed tears. He reached for a pot, and threw it forcefully against the mirror, shattering it in hundred pieces.

Loki didn't feel, he didn't cry. "What are you doing to me?!" He roared with furor to his now barely discernable reflection.

Loki had changed, and he hated himself for that. When Frigga died, it broke a part of him he didn't know he had. He loved the woman and he never realized the extent of that love until she was gone.

Loki had always thought he didn't care about what people felt about him but it was wrong, he cared about Frigga and even if he never admitted it, a part of him always hoped to make her proud and when he destroyed the stupid New York he hoped she would understand.

'_He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family._' Loki could hear her so perfectly in his head.

It had hurt most than he thought to lose the only person who ever cared about him, the only person who ever truly loved him for who he really was.

Loki waved his hand, and Frigga appeared before him. She was standing straight, hands neatly folded in front of her, a kind smile on her face.

"Good to see you my son."

"Good to see you too mother." He replied with a smile. Loki was no fool, he created this illusion. This is all a screen of smoke, a trick he mastered and yet it eased that little part of him that was still missing her.

"So what are you going to do with your father? You can't keep him locked up in the dungeon forever."

"I told you, he is not my father!" Loki said with irritation.

"Do we really need to go there again?"

Loki shook his head. He still felt guilty about the last conversation he had with his mother.

"He is going to get free you know that right? Today, tomorrow, in a month but he will and then you'll have hell to pay."

Loki shrugged. "What could he take from me? I have nothing left." He whispered not able to stop his voice from breaking.

"You have your freedom; you have a chance for redemption. You have your brother; you keep saying I was the only one who cared but what about Thor?"

Loki shrugged. He couldn't believe he was losing to a figment of his imagination. "Thor chose Midgard over Asgard, his human over his people." Loki snorted. "Thor is weak, he cared too much. I didn't deserve his tears we both know that." Loki shook his head, "I tried to kill him, I tried to kill his Jen…I-"

"But you sacrificed your life to save hers; you helped him more than you know."

"I helped him out of spite and revenge for your death. Not out of loyalty or honor or some stupid generosity!" Loki spat with anger but he knew that he was lying. Deep down, he had been surprised when he had jumped in front of the girl.

Loki survived but for a minute, he did think he was dying and for an insignificant moment he had envy Thor but not for his look, fame or throne. No, for this flickering moment he envied him for the woman he loved and who loved him back. Before his eyes closed, for what he thought was forever, Loki had regretted one thing; and it was to never have loved anyone.

When he opened his eyes, he had tried to convince himself it was just the lack of oxygen in his brain that had made him wish for something as trivial and useless as love but this second changed something deep inside him, and even when he tried to fight, it was there like this lingering faint hitch you couldn't reach.

"Loki think about it, it's not too late to do the right thing just-"

"Goodbye mother" Loki replied gesturing his arm as the illusion flickered and disappeared.

Loki went to bed after that, completely drained and fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

Loki was awaken in the middle of the night by his mother voice shouting in his head.

'_Run son run! Odin is free and his wrath is only commensurable to your betrayal! Run it's your only chance.'_ Frigga shouted the voice full of pain and worry.

Loki had no idea how it was possible but he knew he had to trust this voice. He changed, threw what he could in a bag and jump from the balcony just as he heard the door of the bedroom break.

There was only a place he could go, the only place his father would never think he would dare go again….Midgard.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hi Guys!

Thank you guest and Sahethel for the reviews. I am glad you liked it. I sure hope it will continue to lease you . I know it is a tiny bit slow right now but I am just setting the story, you'll see it will get better soon. What do you think of my Loki? DO you think I am grasping him alright?

Thanks for the support

Steffy2106

**Chapter 2**:

Loki was tired of running, his legacy was to rule and yet he was now disguised as a homeless man sitting in front of an office building that he knew hide SHIELD Headquarter.

He knew it was crazy for him to be here, in front a place full of people who hate him to his core. Where they already aware of his ruse? Did Odin already inform Thor? Did his dear brother already inform his team of misfits?

Loki also knew that choosing New York was reckless but what were the odds of them, whomever they were, thinking he would be stupid enough to come back here. This was also the reason why he chose New York. He knew how to shield himself from Heimdall but he had no idea what they had on Midgard to seek him out.

Loki tightened his hands into fists, he knew why he came here….He came for revenge, revenge on these humans who took everything from him with the help of his brother. He would find a breach, he was going to find a way to destroy them from the inside, every single one of them and he would take away what they hold dear.

He saw a young woman exit the building. He extended his cap toward her in a begging gesture.

She turned to him and he saw that her hazel eyes were filled with tears. She sniffed, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have much" she said, looking in her jeans' pockets and giving him the few dollars she had on her.

Loki smiled. "Thank you." He said but all he could think was what a fool this girl was. Based on the way she was dressed she clearly didn't have much money and yet she was giving him the few dollars she had. Generosity was a weakness, she would learn it soon enough.

A young dark haired man stepped out of the building.

"Kate!" He called reaching for her wrist.

She tried to pull out of his grasp but Loki saw the young man hold tighten, making her wince.

The girl looked more than normal but the young man, he screamed 'SHIELD agent'. They were supposed to blend in but seriously with his dark suit and dark sunglasses. Who did he think he was fooling? Loki couldn't stop his snort.

The agent turned to him for a second before concentrating on the girl again. "Be reasonable and come back upstairs." He whispered with clear irritation.

She shook her head, trying to pull out of his grasp again. "Please Grant, just…just le ma go okay?" She looked down at his hand around her wrist. She took a deep breath before looking up, her cheeks wet with tears. She brought her free hand up and dried her tears angrily. "What's the point? We'll never understand each other. I'm not like him, I'm not like you. Sometimes I even wonder if we're even related."

The agent let go of her wrist like she burned him. "Kate….You don't mean that."

"Goodbye Grant."

The girl turned around and walked briskly away. Loki smiled, that girl had ties in SHIELD and she seemed naïve and hurt enough to be his way inside.

Loki went behind the pillar to change again and became the most insignificant looking human in order to follow her wherever she was going.

Loki followed her to the Bronx and grimaced. What was this dump? How could a person with half a brain live in such an area? This was the area of New York he should have destroyed, not their fancy Manhattan. This would have been a service to humanity.

He walked in a spit and growled. "Disgusting Mewling Quim" he whispered angrily, trying to whip his shoe on the floor. He followed her in a three story building and waited between the two doors until she checked her mail.

Once she was gone he went to look at the letter box she opened. "K. Ward – 302"

"Well Kate Ward, meeting you will be a great pleasure." He said with his predatory smile.

Loki went up to the roof and looked at the ant humans walking around, going along with their boring insignificant lives.

He waited until it was late and went down to the girl's apartment. He brushed his hand on top of the lock and it opened.

He walked in, and shook his head. The inside of this place was clean but almost as pathetic as the outside.

There was almost nothing in the main room. A small table with two un-matching chairs; a sofa and an old TV. There was a bag on the floor and an acoustic guitar against the wall by the small fridge. There was a couple of books on the table, Loki walked to see what it was…One was a textbook on International Human Rights and the other one was on civil liberties.

Loki rolled his eyes. Great he had to deal with an idealist.

He walked into her bedroom that looked almost as pathetic as the other room. There was only a double bed, the night stand and a dresser there was nothing.

The girl was fast asleep in her bed, she was wearing a blue flannel pyjama with snowmen on it, the room was so chilly she was also wearing socks.

He looked at the book on her nightstand, Victor Hugo. Loki couldn't help but be impressed. Hugo was one of the only human he actually liked. That girl seemed educated, why on earth was she doing there?

"Let's see what is going through your head young maiden." He whispered resting his fingertips lightly on the side of her heard before closing his eyes.

He stood in her dream; she was sitting on a stage of a small café with the guitar he saw in the corner. In the back of a room stood the young man Loki had seen with her, beside him there was an old man dressed as a general. That man was the spitting image of the young man, probably father and son. They were looking at Kate, face full of disappointment and disapproval.

Loki couldn't help but feel a little bad for that girl; he knew only too well what she was feeling.

She threw the guitar forcefully toward them, and it shattered in a million pieces. "_Fly me away! Toward other horizon, fly me far away from this fatality that is stuck to my skin._" She sang beautifully, her voice breaking with feelings. "_I didn't choose to live here, in between submission fear and abandonment. I will make it, I swear it…I will break all these walls with books and words._" She turned toward Loki, eyes full of tears. "_Fly me away, fill my head of other words, please take me away from this resignation. Look at me, I'm not like them!_"

Loki opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping form in the bed. She was much more tortured than he thought she was. Loki frowned; maybe he could help her as she helped him.

He closed his eyes, and rested his hand on her temple again.

This time the girl was in a middle of a room that looked a lot like an amphitheater.

"I do believe that we're all entitled to redemption" she said loudly. "There is good in all of us, the circumstances can make good men bad and bad men good. In the end it is our defiance that redeems us. I believe in the forgiveness of sins and the redemption of ignorance."

Her loud and sure voice, the complete confidence in her face made Loki feel something weird in the pit of his stomach.

"I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos. I believe in that. I think that's the basis of Greek mythology."

"Do you believe everybody deserve forgiveness? Can we all be redeemed?" Loki asked concealing himself from her.

Kate frowned, confused. Loki knew better than to alter someone dream, it usually made them wake up but he hadn't been able to stop himself. This idealist fool surprised him and he hated that.

"If you truly want to?" She nodded, still trying to figure the source of the voice. "Absolutely! Redemption is not perfection. The redeemed must realize their imperfections."

"Even me?" Asked Loki finally showing himself, slowy coming down the steps of the amphitheater.

"Who are you?" She asked taking a step back.

Loki raised his hands on a gesture of surrender. "I think you know."

"Loki…." She whispered.

He smiled, bowing theatrically. "It's a pleasure to meet you. So now tell me, do you think that even I deserve redemption?"

Kate stood straighter. "Yes Loki of Asgard, I believe you do."

Loki let go and looked at her as if she was a strange animal. How could she think that, after he destroyed part of New York?! "I shall see you soon Kate of New York." He said, walking away and out of her apartment.

He had a plan now; he would make her believe he wanted redemption and that she would be his safety net.

He smiled. Yes he would enjoy her trying to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Thanks for the followers/favorite etc… A special thanks to JAnimeHaki. Your reviews really made my day.

Anyways I hope you'll enjoy this chapter , you get to know Kate.

I don't own Loki or Thor just Kate and the plot of this story.

Please review I love them almost as much as Loki's kisses.

Steffy2106

**Chapter 3**:

Kate woke up shivering in her bed, she looked at her alarm, the red angry light was showing 5:30 am, she still had a good hour left of sleep but it was way too cold here and her shivers would stop her from going back to sleep.

She got out of bed and quickly reached for her robe before kicking the freezing cold radiator.

"Stupid landlord." She grumbled going in the kitchen to make some coffee and turn on the electric oven to warm up the place a little.

The landlord pretended there was problem with the heating system but she knew better. The guy wanted to save on every corner and she knew that the heating wouldn't be on for at least one more month even if we were already end of October.

She sighed pouring herself a cup of coffee. Well she would just have to add a couple of covers.

A bit more than a year ago, she had been living comfortably in a cute one bedroom apartment in Clinton Hill and then the Avengers appeared, New York became a war zone and this was when she cut her ties with her family. This was when she truly realized she wasn't like her family and that she couldn't keep living with this fatality stuck to her skin, there was no place for rebellion, she hadn't chosen to live there.

Her father was the Colonel Nathaniel Ward. She didn't know much about his job, but she knew it was high in the Department of Defense. He had been working with the Captain Fury and other high heads in charge of the Avengers program. Her older brother Grant was working with the department of defense too, with the SHIELD. He had been promoted very recently and was traveling all over the world.

She hadn't seen or talked to a member of her family for 4 months when her brother called her, telling her he was in New York for a few days and wanted to meet with her.

Kate shook her head getting under the lukewarm shower. When would she learn? She kept hoping things would be different but he had asked her to meet him in the SHIELD office where she went and what did she find there? Her father and her brother. Both teaming up and asking her to reconsider her choice, to come back home instead of living in a crap hole of apartment. They wanted her to come and join SHIELD like it was always planned. What they seemed to forget was that it was what THEY always planned for her.

Her father never asked her if it was what she wanted, it was her birthright ….or rather obligation. She wanted her father to be proud, she always lived to make him proud until she realized that day would never come. He would never be proud and she would never be happy.

She had been in training when the New York disaster happened and Loki went crazy. At the time, she approved that Loki had to be killed but it was what happened next that had been too much.

She had been in the room when her father had tried to convince the Council to tag The Avengers. She couldn't believe what they were saying about the heroes that had risked their lives to save this city.

Her father and his scientists had invented some kind of microchip he wanted to implant in their brains. This chip had for goal to keep tab on them with the possibility to be used as an internal bomb if they were off grid.

Kate had been mortified to hear that. They had just saved us and her father wanted to tag them like vulgar animals? She was like watching any dictator thinking everything was justified for the greater good but what was the greater good here? They were just a group of bigots, terrified by something they couldn't understand or control. They were a new kind of Nazis, this was as every stories started.

_Kate stayed silent until she went to her father office. _

"_You can't truly think that!" _

_Her father sighed rolling his eyes. "Not now Kate." _

"_Then when?"_

"_What about never?! It has nothing to do with you! This is us, these avengers…We don't know anything about them." _

"_They saved us!" _

"_This time maybe but what about next time uh?" Asked her father, arms crossed on his chest, disapproval irradiating off of him. "What if they switch side?"_

"_Give them more credit!" _

"_And you don't be so stupid! You are too trustful as always!"_

_Kate shook her head pursing her lips, she crossed her arms behind her back trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking in anger. _

_Her father sat wearily on his big leather chair. "Sometimes we have to make hard choices, Katie. We have to keep our people safe, and we might have to protect these Avengers against themselves." _

_Kate let out a humorless laugh. "Yea then why are you all condemning Loki? He wanted that too! He wanted to rule us because he thought we couldn't be trusted with our decision. Maybe he was right!" She said not believing it for a second but she had wanted to antagonize her father. _

_Her father slammed his fist so hard on his desk that he made her jump back. "Don't you dare compare me with Loki! We're not terrorists!"_

"_If the shoe fits" she replied trying to hide how he had scared her with his outburst. "Don't think I will stand and do nothing while you act like a monster." _

"_What could you possibly do? You are insignificant!" _

"_I quit!" She had said before bursting out of the office. _

She betrayed protocol that day and called Captain Fury to tell him about her father intention. She knew that it was ultimate betrayal and that her father would never forgive her but it didn't matter. Burke had said '_The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is that Good Men Do Nothing'_ and she couldn't do that.

Her father had cut her the money supply and disavowed her but she rather lived in this tiny apartment, work nights in a bar but at least she was able to look at herself in the mirror knowing that the Avengers were completely free because she stop playing by the rules.

She was cold, she was not always eating as she should have, she had no social life but she was the kind of person she could be proud of.

When she opened the door of the building Kate froze, Loki was standing across the street, proud and majestic with a cocky smile on his face.

She frowned, as a bus passed in front of her. Once the bus was gone, she looked back but Loki wasn't there. She looked up and down the street; there was no sign of the dark haired god.

Kate shook her head, remembering her dream. Loki had been there which was strange has she had never dreamed of him before.

"This is all because of Grant." She whispered angrily, walking briskly to the subway station. She was going to be late in class.

She sat down and instinctively looked around the car. "Don't be stupid!" She chastised herself.

Loki was dead, Jane had told her a couple of months ago and even if he wasn't why would he come all the way to Bronx? He never even met her and what would she mean to him? Nothing, she was probably even more insignificant to him than she was to her father.

She was teaching assistant at the New York Law School in order to pay for her Phd in International Human Rights. She had to get from the Bronx to Washington Square in less than an hour…That would be a challenge.

She taught three classes that day and still had time to grade some papers before her shift at the bar she was working at. Working as a Barmaid part time was barely enough to keep a roof over her head and keep her stomach filled but at least she was free and it was making it all worth it.

She stayed in the Amphitheatre to grade as she didn't have an office. She was usually fine there, feeling safe but today it was strange, it felt like someone was watching her.

"All the forces in the world are not so powerful as an idea whose time has come." She heard a deep accented voice. "Did you mean it?"

This time there was no mistake possible; it was Loki who was standing before her at the top of the amphitheaters steps.

"Am I dreaming?"

He laughed coming down the steps ever so slowly as if he was worried to startle her. "With me in it? Shouldn't it be a nightmare?" He shook his head. "No sweet maiden this is no dream."

Kate grimaced at being called "Sweet maiden" but decided to let it slide. "But you're dead.

"I beg to differ, unless your definition of dead is much different than mine." He replied now standing across of her desk.

"But Thor-"

"My brother was mistaken."

Kate reached for her phone as her heartbeat increased, she heard a lot of story about the God of Mischief and none of them were reassuring.

Loki looked at her hand grasping her phone before connecting his green eyes with hers. "I want you no harm Kate, I just want your help."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Loki of Jotunheim, I know a lot of things."

Kate opened her mouth to argue, being Loki or not didn't really explain how he knew who she was. Thor had been clueless when he met her the first time. "You are Loki of Asgard she sighed. What are you expecting from me?"

"Help me gain what you preach for." He replied

"And what is that?"

"Redemption."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** Hey guys!

Chapter 4 in the house! I would like a little bit ore reviews just so I know If you like this story or not. Reviews are what keep me going.

Anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I do not own Marvel

Steffy2106

**Chapter 4:**

Loki couldn't believe it has been that easy for him to get Kate to agree to help him. He just served her everything he heard her say both in her head and out loud and she just agreed. She gave him the keys of her apartment telling him she would meet him after work.

Loki took the keys and almost blew his cover when he didn't ask her for the address. He said it slipped his mind as he, as a prince on Asgard, were never going to people's places. Her eyes had narrowed a little in suspicion but she had let it slide.

Loki grimaced when he walked back in her place; it was even more pathetic in plain light than it was in the dark. Loki wanted to rest for a few days, recharge his batteries as his revenge plot would take a toll on his abilities that were already pretty dry after having impersonating his father for so long, but he figured he could use just a little of it to make this place a bit less of a rubbish dump. There was no way that him, Loki, royalty in his own rights, live in so little comfort.

He decided to go small, well small by his standard, but he was sure Kate would be happy with the changes, nobody could possibly like living in this space, not even someone as selfless as Kate.

He made most of her furniture vanished, which wasn't much. He replaced the table and chair, the sofa by a nice leather sofa bed, and the TV by a plasma screen, he also changed her bed, brought in some electric heaters, put some arts on the wall…. He nodded please.

"This will have to do for now." He said perfectly knowing he wouldn't be there for long.

Loki sighed; he needed some clothes too… He couldn't just go around in his usual black and green golden suit even if he would like to.

He made a couple of piles of creator clothes appear on the table, he might be downgrading but he was still a prince and people needed to know that.

Loki changed into a pair of black jeans and a plain black tee-shirt and settled on the sofa waiting for Kate to come back.

He smiled slightly when he heard the key in the lock and he could already imagine her reaction and grateful smile.

"What the hell is all that?!" She asked as soon as she walked in.

Loki looked up from his book and was surprised to see a disapproving frown instead of a grateful smile.

"It's a present, to thank you for helping me."

Kate put her bag on the floor and shook her head vehemently. "No, this is…" She looked at him, and let out a weary sigh. "I know your heart was at the right place but we can't have that here, just send it back and bring back my old furniture okay?"

Loki stood up. It was probably the first time since his mother was gone that someone actually thought he had the heart at the right place. Knowing he did all that for his own benefit and comfort made him feel something strange but it was not enough for him to come clean. "I don't understand." He said honestly crossing his arms on his chest.

Kate couldn't help but notice how good looking he was, dressed all in black. It made his green eyes and pale skin pop out. He was like an apparition, a vision. Beautiful but dangerous, and maybe not even really there. She shook her head, he was there to gain the impossible, now was not the time to lust on a God who was seeing her as an ant nothing more. "What don't you understand?"

"Why? You don't want all that? You'll be comfortable and warm, what is so wrong with that?"

How could you explain things to someone who could ask for anything and have it? Someone who could make things appear out of thin air if he felt like it? "It's just, not right. It's taking the easy way out and this never ends well."

"Why is that?"

"Because when people can have what they want, they start not caring what is lost in the process and then it becomes much easier to cross the line between right or wrong. When you have to work hard to get things believe me you appreciate it so much more and it matters."

"It still doesn't make any sense to me." He replied bluntly.

"Yea well sense or not, send it all back."

"What about my comfort?"

"You want to make amend? Do you really want redemption?"

"Of course!"

"Then try to live like us for a while, without tricks, lies or illusions. Just like a plain boring human."

"Yea…boring, to say the least." He mumbled. He thought it was going to be fun for a little while being there and plot his revenge but the girl seems to be so self-righteous, it was going to be painful but he also knew she was as close of the SHIELD as he could ever be. She was the quickest way into destruction and he knew that. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "You win." He said gesturing his hand as the brand new furniture was replaced by the old ones.

She pointed to the sofa. "That too."

He shook his head. " Absolutely not! If I have to sleep in this place, I need to sleep on something decent and if you make me send the sofa back I'll share your bed no matter what you say."

She blushed furiously as she couldn't help the really inappropriate flashes of him naked with her, his hands on her body. Now was not the time, actually it would never be the time, to think of him in any other way than as a boot. She might be naïve but she was not stupid. He was the God of mischief and lies after all. She nodded. "Okay…."

He smiled widely. He had won on one thing; she was keeping the sofa….How sweet would it be to try to corrupt her? Loki was always up for a good challenge.

"Send the sofa back, you can have the bed" she said with a shrug. "I don't mind the sofa; I slept on it quite a few times." She didn't add that, every time she woke up, she felt like she had been walked on my buffalos.

Loki smile fell and somehow she was pleased to have taken him by surprised. He was so sure to have humans figured out. She would enjoy proving him wrong.

"What about a nice place on Park Avenue? Or this…" He waved his hand toward the table and filled it with wads of 100 dollars bills.

She shook her head with a smile. "Sorry your tricks, money and other lies won't get you anywhere with me or on the path of redemption. There is no easy fix Loki, if it was easy everybody would do it. "

"I never met a human I couldn't buy before." He said frowning, he couldn't quite comprehend. "You're a strange creature."

She smiled and bowed. "You know what? Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment." She turned around and walked in the bathroom.

Loki made the money disappear before nodding in direction of the closed bathroom door. "This was a compliment; it takes a lot to impress me." He whispered more to himself than to her. As far as he could remember, it was actually a first, Loki could read people…Humans or otherwise and they were predicable, all of them and yet that girl seemed to be a loose cannon.

When Loki heard the shower go on he rushed by her bag, there was a laptop in it. That was his key. Tonight as she would be asleep he would put her into a deep sleep and go through it. No password or security could resist him and once he would know exactly what she had to offer, he would be able to create a real plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: **Hey Guys!

I hope you still love the story. Thanks again for the reviews it is what keep me going.

Steffy2106

Ps. I don't Own Marvel, Thor or Loki… But if Tom Hiddleston want me to own him. I am available :P

**Chapter 5: **

Kate let her mind wander as Professor Mistrek did his lecture. She was not really needed during this time; she was just sitting there waiting for the Professor to need anything.

Loki had been living with her for almost two weeks now and he didn't seem ready to do anything. She tried to make him open up but he was just wary. He was trying to make her talk about herself too but she was as wary as he was. Part of her was scared he would use what she said against her or the people she cared about.

She was twirling her pen around her fingers. Had it been a mistake to have decided to help Loki? She was not stupid, she expected him to have ulterior motives than redemption. She just hoped that part of him did want a second chance. She hoped that her trust and time would be enough to show him there was other ways. Maybe if she believed in him enough he would to.

She stopped to buy a cheap 'pay as you go' phone on her way home; it was a Kyocera Kona ad she got it for 5 dollars. She smiled putting it in her bag; it was her kind of prices.

She didn't have to tell Loki it was a cheap phone, did they even have phone on Asgard? That was a question she needed to ask him.

When she came home she found Loki sitting on the sofa. Was he doing anything at all while she was away? Well if she were honest she rather he didn't do much than be in trouble.

"Your sofa is simply horrendous; I truly wonder how you can sleep on it."

She shrugged. "I like it." She lied, she was too proud to ask him to get her bed back in exchange of a good sofa for him to sleep on.

Loki snorted, folding the newspaper he was reading. "You know I don't see why you people are so angry with what I did on Misgard."

"Killing thousands of people?" She asked sarcastically opening the box of the phone before joining him on the sofa.

"Indeed."

She couldn't help but laughed. "Seriously you don't even see it?"

"Look" he pointed to the newspaper on the table. "Men beaten to death, genocides, bombings, rapes, murders, suicides….I didn't do anything that you're doing yourself on a daily basis."

"And you think that makes it okay?" She asked incredulous.

Loki eyed her warily. "I'm just saying, you, humans are not making any sense. You are claiming I am a monster and yet I see horrors like that in your papers every day."

"It doesn't make it okay for them or you or anybody else to make another being suffer for personal gain." Kate sighed. "This is for you." She said extending the phone toward him.

"What is this?" He asked looking at it, wrinkling his noise.

Kate smiled; he seemed to me looking at a snake not a phone. "It's phone"

He looked at her with surprise. "Why would I need that for?"

"To communicate… With me."

"Why would I want to?"

_Geez thanks_ she thought but shrugged. "You never know… you can press star 1 then the green button and you'll get my phone directly. You can also send text message using the keys and –"

"I am pretty sure I can figure how this thing is working. This is misgarding technology, it is very basic." He said haughtily, taking the phone from her hand.

"Sure is…. Well in case you want to, there is a manual."

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked taking her by surprise. He never really wondered anything about her.

"At night but not during the day. Do you want to do anything?"

"Perhaps."

Kate immediately cheered up; he was finally taking a step. She didn't know in which direction yet but at least he was finally moving. "And what do you want to do?"

"I am not sure yet, I'll let you know."

"Oki Doki."

"Oki doki? Is this a misgardian way to say yes?"

"It's a very dorky way to say yes."

His delicate eyebrows plucked in in confusion. "Dorky?"

She shook her head dismissively. "Never mind, it's not important."

Loki shrugged.

"I need to ask you why?" She blurted out. She had been wondering for the past two weeks, she always wanted to know since it had happened and he always dodged questions personal or not so she had nothing to lose by asking.

"Why what?" He asked and she could see him stiffen. He was preparing for the defense.

"Why did you do it? Trying to rule over us. I hardly believe the excuse you gave… '_You're born to be ruled_'"

"Why are you trying so hard to find something in me that is not there? Maybe I just felt like doing it."

"I can't believe that."

"And why is that?" He asked and she could see it was nothing rhetorical. He really wanted to know.

_Because I refuse to believe it's so simple. Because I refuse to think you don't have any redeeming quality, because I want to find something good in you. Because I know that, if I can find something good in you, it will make everything I did worthy. _She thoughts all that but the only thing she let out was "Because I need to"

Loki was taken aback and looked at her like he was solving a problem; she would have given anything to be in his head right now.

"Some people like my brother, love to be the hero I think it's much easier to be the villain." He let out a humorless laugh. "What else would you expect from a frost giant? We're monsters."

"Is it how you identify yourself? As a frost giant? You've been living for centuries as Loki from Asgard and what? You found out you were adopted a couple of years ago and this is what define you now?" She shook her head.

"Well that's what I am, don't I? I have no asgardian blood in my veins."

Kate realized being nice and understanding would not help him open up, she had to make him angry, he was always angry. "Seems like a childish tantrum to me."

"Tantrum? A tantrum?!" She saw him flush with anger and wondered if she hadn't made a big mistake. "I was not adopted out of the goodness of Odin's heart! I was just a pawn, something he could use to his advantage. There was no love there, only cold calculation. He let me grow up believing I was one of them, that I could rule…I did everything to please him! I have been a fool! So now tell me about my tantrum."

"Maybe Odin was not a great father but as far as I know he is not the only beat up dad trust me. And what about your mother? Didn't see love you as if you were her own?"

Kate didn't miss the flash of sadness in his eyes, before he regained his expressionless cool face. "My mother is dead. You can't understand."

Kate couldn't escape the sad laugh that left her. "Can't I though? I'm sorry to break it to you Asgardian but your story is nothing but banal."

Loki eyes shrewd menacingly." I don't think it's wise for a human girl to anger a god. I might not have my whole strength I could very well kill you."

"You think we're so different, that nobody can understand your pain but I do, I promise I do."

Loki sat straighter. "How could you?"

"Because I fought for my father love and recognition for most of my life but I will never get it…. At least not the way Grant has it."

"Your brother?" Asked Loki seemingly interested.

She nodded. "I know what it's like to be born in a family and to always feel out of place, except that now you have a reason while I have none. Only my mother understood me, only she showed me the love I was craving for but I lost her when I was 8, and with her death I lost everything. I know my father loves him in his own way but…" she sighed. "Well all that to tell you I know how you feel and it's not an excuse."

"You don't seem to be the kind of person to work for SHIELD and yet you were…. Why is that?"

"How did you know I worked for SHIELD?"

Loki waved his hand. "It is irrelevant, you are eluding the question."

"Why? Because I told you, I was like you, trying to win his approval but you know what? Fathers like him, like yours they will never approve because you're different. No matter what because you will never be Thor and –"

"I don't want to be Thor! Who would want to be an underdeveloped primate?!" He shouted offended, but she could see through his pretense. He was not offended, deep down, he was jealous.

"And I will never be Grant." She continued as if he never interrupted her. "I realized not so long ago that if I kept trying I'll keep disappointing him and I'll keep being disappointed in him." She shrugged. "At the end of the day, I am who I am… just as you are who you are. It might not be good enough for Odin but it was good enough for your brother who sacrificed and fought more than you think for your sake."

Loki snorted. "If it isn't my brother, selfless, faithful and ever so righteous. Every hero needs a villain, I am doing him a favor."

"You know what? I don't even think you believe that yourself. You were just hurt and you felt betrayed and you did something extreme. We, humans, would do just the same except we don't have your powers or you intelligence. You made a mistake, something irrational based on emotions. You're just too damn proud to admit it and ask for forgiveness."

Loki jumped from his spot on the sofa, and she realized she had pushed him too far. "Forgiveness? Why would I seek forgiveness? I don't want anybody to forgive me…Nobody matters to me anymore."

"Since your mother?"

Loki just looked at her silently, eyes as ice. If a look could kill she would be pushing daisies.

"You think you have some gift? That you can read into me? I am tired of all your nonsense. " And without another word or another look he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Kate sighed, she did push him too far and she regretted it but at least she got to see the part of him that felt, the part of him that was broken… The part of him that made him 'tangible'.

She brought her legs up, wrapped her arms around them and rested her cheek on her knees. She was no fool, she recognized a lot of her own feelings in him. The anger, the pain, the disappointment and the quiet desperation of loss.

The feelings were there and they were familiar, she was sure she could help him. He was grieving, grieving his mother, his title, his life even who he thought he was and the only way he found how to cope was through his anger and thirst for revenge.

Kate couldn't help but feel some pity for the moody god who was now brooding in her room. "We'll fix you Loki from Asgard." She whispered to herself.


End file.
